


Big Bother

by chingus



Series: Konoha’s Big Brother [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, yes this is pbb au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: iconic moments of the housemates sa Bahay ni Kuya
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Konoha’s Big Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857964
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	Big Bother

**Author's Note:**

> eye... have no words charot  
> amidst the super enhanced community quarantine - final.docx, here is the pbb au no one asked for.
> 
> Also disclaimer na i did not watch pbb and my knowledge comes from whatever anecdote i read online (twitter)

Hello Konoha and hello world!

Habang papalapit na nang papalapit ang Big Announcement kung sino ang magiging Big Three sa Bahay ni Kuya, muli nating balikan ang ilang kaganapan sa bahay na tumatak sa mga manunuod:

**1,000 Push-ups? No problem!**

Naantig ang puso ng mga viewers sa determinasyong pinakita ni Rock Lee nang tanggapin niya ang hamon ni Kuya na mag-push up nang mahigit 1,000 beses. Kapalit nito ay ang donation at tulong para sa mga kabataan na nais maging national athlete pero kulang sa equipment at budget.

(Watch: Rock Lee’s Road to 1K Push ups)

Makapigil hininga talaga ang mga sandaling malapit nang ma-reach ni Lee ang target. Makikitang pawis na pawis na siya at pula na ang mukha pero nagpursige siya at nagawa ito.

_“Ang nasa isip ko lang talaga nung mga panahon na iyon ay kung gaano ito makakatulong sa mga bata. Pero hindi ko na rin po itatanggi na nung makita kong chini-cheer ni Sakura ay nabuhayan po ako ng loob”_

Ang nasabi ni Lee nang magkausap sila ni Kuya sa Confession Room. 

Naruto: “Ibang klase po talaga yung pinakita ni Kapal Kilay!”

Ino: “Ako nga po nanunuod lang sa kaniya pero parang ako rin ang nahihirapan at napapagod para sa kaniya”

**Naruto the prankster**

Pagpasok pa lang ng bahay ni kuya ay agad tumatak sa isip ng housemates at sa viewers si Naruto. Introduction pa lang niya “Ako si Naruto! Ang susunod niyong Presidente!!” hanggang sa mga prank na pinagagawa niya sa bahay: pagvandal, nanggugulat ng housemates, at pangkukulit sa mga girls.

Karma kung tawagin ng ilan nang ma-tsempuhan niyang inumin at ubusin ang isang karton ng gatas na _expired_ na.

(Watch: Top Naruto Funny Moments Sa Bahay Ni Kuya)

Buong araw nasa banyo si Naruto para _maglabas ng sama ng loob._ At ang reakyon ng mga kasama niya?

Ino: “Honestly, deserve po niya.”

Neji: “Naniniwala po talaga ako sa destiny at karma.”

Sakura: “Nagpapasalamat lang po talaga ako at nagkaroon ng konting katahimikan”

Sasuke, na madalas makaaway at sagutan ni Naruto: “..” wala siyang sinabi pero naka-tingin lang siya sa kamera na parang nakangiti?

Viral ngayon itong short video clip kung saan nasa kalagitnaan ng pagku-kwentuhan sila Kiba, Lee, at Naruto at kung saan saktong nakatutok ang kamera sa mukha ni Naruto at kitang-kita ang moment kung saan ang tiyan niya ay nagpaparamdam at agad-agad tumayo at tumakbo sa banyo (ilang beses pang muntik madulas at mabangga)

Sa Confession Room:

Kuya: “Anong natutunan mo sa pangyayari na ito?”

Naruto: “ Tingin ko po hindi na ako iinom ng gatas”

**Who let the dog out?**

Kilalang dog lover si Kiba, at nang mabanggit niya kay Kuya na miss na niya ang kaniyang alagang si Akamaru, binigyan siya ng pagkakataong makasama siya sa pamamagitan ng isang kondisyon: magiging aso si Kiba for a day:

(Watch: Kiba transform to a dog!)

Kailangang umastang aso si Kiba buong araw. Bawal magsalita. Mula sa pagkain at paginom sa bowl hanggang sa pakikipaglaro ng fetch sa mga housemates, nakumpleto rin ni Kiba ang challenge ni kuya.

Cute na cute ang reunion ng amo at ng aso. Talagang napa-aww ang lahat sa lambingan nilang dalawa. 

**Battle of the Divas: Neji vs Ino**

Hindi ata puwedeng nasa iisang kuwarto si Neji at Ino nang hindi nagkakainitan ng ulo at nagpaparinigan. Naging source of entertainment talaga ng mga viewers ang mga ka-pettyhan nitong dalawa pagdating sa isa’t-isa. 

(Watch: Compilation ng lahat ng sagutan ni Neji at Ino)

Naging iconic line ang “Ang respeto, ini-earn ‘yan hindi ini-impose!” galing kay Ino after nilang mag-away ni Neji dahil sa paggamit daw nito ng special suklay niya.

Nang i-confront sila separately ni Kuya para alamin bakit nga ba ang init ng dugo nila sa isa’t-isa:

Ino: “Kuya, hindi lang talaga kami magka-vibes. Hindi ko rin po talaga alam kung bakit”

Neji: “Nakaka-trigger lang po talaga siguro yung lakas ng boses niya. Tapos ang arte pa. I don’t wanna make patol sa mga ganung level.”

Maka-ilang beses ninominate ng dalawa ang isa’t-isa for eviction pero dahil aliw sa kanila ang viewers, never sila napupunta sa bottom.

**Sasuke and Sakura. Love Story?**

Isa sa mga sinubaybayan ng sambayanan ay ang _Will They-Won’t They_ (love?) story ni Sasuke at Sakura.

(Watch: All of Sasuke and Sakura’s Kilig “Moments”)

Nag-umpisa man ito sa isang _unrequited crush_ , saksi ang lahat kung paano unti-unti na-fall ang Down-to-earth Darling na Sakura para sa Poging Prodigy na si Sasuke. Sa mga nakalipas ng ilang buwan, nake-question na ngayon kung talaga bang _unrequited_ pa rin ba hanggang ngayon?

Unstoppable force ang dalawa tuwing magka-partner sa mga weekly tasks ni Kuya. Ibang klase ang team work nila dahil parang sa isang titigan ay nagkakaintindihan sila kung ano dapat gawin.

_“Ako po yung taong open book. Hindi ko naman po tinatago ang nararamdaman ko. Kung malungkot ako, iiyak po ako. Kung naiinis ako, pinapakita ko po. Regarding po sa nararamdaman ko sa kaniya, umamin ako. Tatlong beses. Hindi ko po sinabi iyon dahil may ini-expect ako mula sa kaniya, gusto ko lang po talaga ilabas feelings ko kasi parang sasabog na po kasi sa loob ko. I’m not expecting something more. I’ll still be his friend he can rely on when he needs.”_ ang buong pusong pagsabi ni Sakura kay Kuya

(Watch: All of Sakura’s Confessions)

Over the months sa loob ng bahay ni Kuya as housemates, saksi ang lahat kung paano ang icy cool na si Sasuke ay nag-open up. Pero kay Sakura lang. Slowly but surely naging close silang dalawa at pati mga housemates at pansin rin ito:

Ino: “Parang MU nga po sila.”

Kuya: “M.U?”

Ino: “Mutual Understanding po. Sila pero walang label. More than friends pero less than lovers. Pwede rin po Magulong Usapan”

Naruto: “Iba po talaga turing ni Sasuke kay Sakura kumpara sa’min. Madalas nga hindi kami pinapansin niyan eh! Akala ba niya hindi halata na kay Sakura lang siya nasagot?”

Kiba: “Wait hindi pa ba sila?”

Neji: “Kung ano man meron sa kanila, kanila na iyon. Wala akong pake”

Lee: “Tingin ko po ay special sila sa isa’t-isa”

Nang si Kuya na mismo ang magconfront kay Sasuke:

Kuya: Ano ba talaga sayo si Sakura?

Sasuke: Isa po siya sa mga special na tao para sa akin.

Kuya: Pero kayo ba?

Sasuke: Kung ano man po ang nararamdaman ko para sa kaniya, at kung ano ang nararamdaman niya para sa akin, at kung ano man ang merong namamagitan sa aming dalawa, sa amin na lang iyon. Labas na dito mga taong walang kinalaman. Basta it’s between her and me. I think she understands and she knows.

Kuya: Nag-confess siya sayo nang tatlong beses. Pero ikaw hindi pa rin malinaw ang nararamdaman mo. Hindi mo ba siya pinapa-asa ang nili-lead on?

Sasuke: As I mentioned, she’s someone special to me. What we have right now, ayokong masira pero sa ngayon po, may mga bagay ako na dapat kong bigay ang 100% focus ko. Hindi ako pwedeng ma-distract. May kailangan akong patunayan. I’m not closing that door. There’s always next time. 

Nag-top trending worldwide ang #SasuSakuConfessions after i-ere itong episode na ito. Lahat naka-antabay kung ano ang mangyayari para sa dalawang iyon.

Wala ba dito ang Top KBB Moments mo? Leave a comment on this article below! Don’t forget to share!

Abangan ang announcement sa Big Three this Saturday at 7PM!

For more KBB moments, please go to our Youtube page.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys ano pa sa tingin niyo mga nangyari sa bahay ni koya akmsksks also sino sa tingin niyo ang Big Three


End file.
